1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective garments and more particularly protective gloves especially constructed for use in meat processing or packing plants for protecting employees engaged in various operations in such a plant thus enabling such personnel to more safely and effectively perform their duties and to provide a long-lasting, light weight and durable protective glove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In meat packing and processing plants, a substantial number of persons are engaged in meat cutting operations in which sharp knives must be manipulated in a rapid but yet positive manner in order to efficiently perform their duties. The manipulation of such knives frequently results in accidents or the user of such a knife will accidentally cut himself. Various safety garments have been developed and are being used in meat packing plants with such garments being in the form of gloves, arm guards, aprons and the like. One type of previously employed safety glove or garment is constructed of metal mesh material in the form of a plurality of small metal rings connected together to form a mesh-like metal fabric. In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,898, issued May 20, 1975, there is disclosed a protective glove constructed of aramid fiber manufactured by DuPont under the trademark "Kevlar" and this patent sets forth existing problems with the previously employed metal mesh gloves and other protective garments. While the "Kevlar" glove disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,898 is completely satisfactory in most uses, in certain instances, a more durable and stronger glove is desirable.